Forever
by tennantlover
Summary: Rose gives herself up to save the doctor. more chapters soon 10/rose
1. goodbye

**please read and review good or bad i don't mind please tell me what you think.**

**disclaimer: i don't own Doctor who or David Tennants Doctor, the things id do with him if i did...**

"Rose…" The Doctor whispered, pleading. She held his gaze for a moment, snapped the other handcuff into place around the radiator, before nodding and turning away.

"Its best like this doctor… j-just…don't"

"Rose…Rose, please! Don't do this! Let me do it I can take much more! I can regenerate! Just don't do this, please, Rose, don't do this!" she turned back to him, bent down, and stroked his face with the tips of her fingers.

"My doctor" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "So ready to give yourself up to save the universe. Its cadnum energy, doctor, for me it would just kill me, for you…" she shook her head. "You wouldn't regenerate. I can't have that. We...they, need you" she leant forward, her lips pressing his in a kiss, soft and sweet. "Don't you see? The corporation that sent them here and the names of the people who created the energy?" she gestured upwards to the words looming over them both.

"Bad wolf. Its destiny. Just remember I love you, I always will. I would have stayed travelling with you. Remember this: Forever." Pressing her hand into his one last time. She straightened, turned and walked towards the waiting aliens.

"It's me, I'm the one you want. This man is no alien. And I command you that as dame of the powell estate and a champion of earth, my testimony shall not be questioned, you got that?" the lead alien nodded and signalled to the others that they were leaving.

"Goodbye then doctor" she whispered with tears in her eyes, turned and walked away with them, leaving him, forever.


	2. reverof

"Rose, no!" he was kicking, his converses making marks on the floor as he tried to reach the sonic screwdriver she had left just a few feet away.

"Rose!" he screamed as his hearts throbbed and over and over in his head the words 'its over, she's gone' were burned white hot with searing flame. He whimpered, the handcuffs cutting into his wrists but still he struggled to reach the sonic screwdriver. "Rose!" he screamed, the cry scratching his throat, the loss hitting him, washing over him, again and again. Breaking down the barriers until the only thing left in the world was her, a fading light in all the darkness and blurs. With every footfall his advanced ears heard, his gut wrenched the pain almost unbearable.

Below the thumping of his hearts, he could hear the engines of the machine start, the machine that would end her life. That would take his rose from him.

Suddenly he stopped.

"Forever, remember this: Forever" the echo in his mind of the last words she had said startling out of his self-destruction.

Remember this: Forever.

* * *

3 months earlier…

"Reverof…" Rose gave him a weird look. "It spells forever backwards?"

"Reverof 5.3!" the doctor opened his arms wide. "One of your basic clone planets with blue skies, deep jungles and… where are you going?"

Rose turned giving him a smile. He hadn't brought her for the council; it was soo unlikely he would park next to this accidentally.

"Funfair?" she pointed over her shoulder, teasing. His eyes fixed on the ferris wheel.

"Rose Tyler…" he breathed. "The next uncivilised planet we land on, im gonna let them make YOU holy ruler for once, and let them make statues depicting your great handsomeness like they always do to me…shame that if we refuse they try to boil us alive though, trying to 'free our spirits', puts rather a downer on things, don't you think?" turning to her, his eyes met only air. Quickly scanning the area, he saw her being pulled away by two women in veils.

"oh but, t-the funfair!" groaning he started running after them, and until reaching the small alley they had disappeared down, he was actually running quite fast. That is before the fist came out of the shadows, slamming into his face, making the world fade into black.


End file.
